Yuon Par
Yuon Par was a female Human Jedi Master serving the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic during the Cold War with the resurgent Sith Empire. Involvement Star Wars: The Old Republic In 3643 BBY, Yuon Par and Jedi High Council Member, Master Syo Bakarn greeted a young Padawan, whose Force powers manifested at a very early age. She apologized to the Padawan for been late since she was working a lot on her archaeological inquiries. After her introducing herself, she explained to her apprentice about an urgent matter: a team of Jedi researchers had recently uncovered several teaching holograms that were made by the founders of the Jedi Order—in the region known as the Tythonian Gnarls. However, the researchers encountered the native Flesh Raiders that started to rampage through the region and failed to retrieve the hologram projectors of Cala Brin, Garon Jard, Ters Sendon, and Rajivari. Her apprentice was successful in defeating the attacking Flesh Raiders and retrieved three of the projectors. However, the fourth hologram projector of Rajivari was had been stolen. Par was concerned of this, but she knew that Flesh Raiders were not known for stealing artifacts. She instructed her apprentice to meet her back into the Jedi Temple. After her apprentice completed her trials and defeated the Dark Adept, Nalen Raloch, Yuon Par proudly pronounced her pupil a Jedi before the Council. Then suddenly, she collapsed while in mid-sentence. Yuon was transferred to a medical facility on Coruscant in the Senate Tower. When the Consular and Qyzen Fess later arrived on the Republic capital, they entered to find Yuon muttered incoherently about Parkanas Tark and a darkness that was coming, which would slowly turn her to the dark side. Hoping to find a cure to her illness, the Consular sought out the Noetikons. After recovering the Noetikon of Science and Light, the Consular was called back to the Senate Tower, as Yuon had attacked one of her caretakers. Her illness had worsen, as she failed to recognize Qyzen and her own Padawan, the illness convincing her that they fell to Flesh Raiders, and attacked them as well. The duo managed to subdue her before locating the Noetikon of Secrets. Bringing the Noetikons to the ruined Jedi Temple, the Consular discovers and learns a shielding ritual, which they use to cure Master Par, causing her insanity to fade. Yuon and her Padawan exchanged words before the Consular was called upon by the Council. Yuon had a short time to rest before her Padawan returned to her side, informing her that the Consular had been assigned by the Council to track down all the Jedi Masters affected by the plague. Yuon returned to Tython when her Padawan, successful in shielding all the afflicted Masters, was in session with the Council, ditching the Padawans assigned to watch her. She agreed with the Consular's theory that the plaguemaster, Lord Vivicar, was Parkanas Tark, in contrast to the Council's skepticism. She then suggested to her pupil that they drop the shielding ritual on her so she can invert the link between herself and Vivicar in hopes of finding his location. However, this had the result of Vivicar possessing her and attempted to force Yuon to kill her own Padawan. The Consular managed to overcome her, breaking Vivicar's control. Yuon then gave the coordinates and security code for Vivicar's starship before begging her former pupil to end her suffering. The Consular refused, instead restoring the shielding on Yuon. After the Consular managed to redeem Vivicar as Parkanas and end the threat of the madness plague, Yuon and the other afflicted Masters were restored to full health. Yuon watch proudly as her pupil was granted the title of Barsen'thor, Warden of the Order. Allies *Cin Tykan *Eriz Vossan *Sidonie Garen *Duras Fain *Qyzen Fess *Barsen'thor *Syo Bakarn Enemies *Parkanas Tark *Nalen Raloch *Sith Empire Appearances *Star Wars: The Old Republic Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars The Old Republic Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Alive Category:Archeologists Category:Diplomats